


Back Porch Swing

by Missy



Category: Walkaway Joe - Trisha Yearwood ft. Don Henley (Music Video)
Genre: Adjusting, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Mild Regret, adjustments, wistfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy





	Back Porch Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



When you know what it feels like to have the wind push through your hair on a long, sunburnt highway, it’s hard to go backward. It’s weird, too. Sitting down doing homework in the front parlor, listening to your mom sing Johnny Cash in the kitchen, remembering what you felt for someone who was neither as sweet nor as temperate. She was happy, mostly, and her mother was understanding but oh, how much she wanted to live, how hard she wanted to run, how fast she wanted to flee for the feeling of freedom she sorely missed.

Oh, how hungry she was for that little bit of love, that little bit of understanding, that he had given her so graciously. 

A gracious lie. But as time passes, she comes to realize that even a lie is useful when you’re living in the past.


End file.
